


Only Love

by thatevilbastard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatevilbastard/pseuds/thatevilbastard
Summary: Set after 5x16 with a few twists; Lyds mom is at a conference in Florida so she's not in the fic that's why Stiles takes her to his house. Plus something from the trepenation let her friends evil spirits talk to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'm only 13 and smol so please no hate. It's really sad but beautiful and I suggest it. I love positive feedback so feel free. Ty my dudes❤️ Also it pretty short(;

Stiles glanced at the clock as it ticked 3am and he glanced down at Lydia who was snuggled up against him on the couch heavily breathing and whimpering about what Stiles could only assume to be a nightmare. After all all the shit she went through throughout the past month he was sure she'd me needing quite a lot of therapy and would probably be having nightmares for quite some time after. She had cried for hours after they had gotten back from Eichen and had multiple seizures in the car and all Stiles could do was hug her and hold her hand.  
Her skin was still ghostly pale and beads of sweat were gathering at her temple. Deaton had confirmed her condition stable at the clinic but he had suggested to still bring her to the hospital to be assessed. Lydia had begged him not to take her there given how frequent she had wound up at the hospital lately. Stiles was a little nervous considering if anything happened to her he would never have forgiven himself for not taking her. As Lydia's cries got louder Stiles tried to calm her quickly but a few seconds later Lydia's eyes shot open and she screamed bloody murder.  
He tried again to soothe her but she kept screaming and crying as her body shook vigorously with sobs, yelling the same thing, "Where are you!!!?"  
"What do you mean Lydia I'm right here!" He exclaimed.  
A disoriented Sheriff Stillinski stiffly stepped down the stairs and gave his son a sad smile. Stiles returned one to his father but really he was just biting his lip to keep from crying. It really pained him to see her like this and he wondered what they had really done to her and Eichen. 

It was 10am and The Sheriff had already gone to the station so it was just the two of them. Lydia had finally settled down at about 4:30 am and Stiles hadn't gotten a minute of sleep. He didn't care though. He would do anything for the love of his life. He had already changed the bandage on her scalp from the trepanation and dressed the visible claw marks on her neck and torso. As he was about to pull a blanket over her he noticed a dark gangrene colored bruise on her hip and as he carefully lifted her shirt realizing that the bruises ran up her spine and all over her lower back.  
Just then Lydia jolted awake and ran clumsily with her very likely to be fractured knees giving out, as she threw up bright red blood all over the white bathroom floor before she broke into another sobbing mess. Stiles dialed Deaton and balanced his phone on his shoulder pressing it against his ear while he held back Lydia's hair, rubbing her back as she spewed more blood.  
"What is it Stiles?", Deaton questioned.  
You could tell he was extremely nervous.  
"Lydia's got bruises all over and...",  
"Is she throwing up?!" Deaton interrupted.  
"How did you kno..?"  
"I was suspecting they might've poisoned her with the something that would take a long time to kick in at Eichen. They probably figured if she ever lived long enough throughout the treatments she would have sued them for what they did her. I didn't want to say anything at the clinic to upset you guys."  
"Well is there something you can do?", Stiles asked, voice cracking.  
"I'd need to test what they would have poisoned her with. Deaton replied.  
"Can you test it at her house so she's more comfortable?" Stiles asked, looking pitiful down and the strawberry blonde who was now clutching her stomach as if she let go her intestines would pour out.  
"Sure. Text me the address and I'll be over in 10."

 

"Where are we going?!", Lydia croaked miserably.  
"We're going to your house Lyds.  
"Deaton needs to check a couple things."  
He answered, as he grabbed three bottles of ibuprofen, midol and Advil and shoved it in a bag along with some protein bars. Then he filled a water bottle, snatched a blanket and scooped Lydia right off her feet and headed to the car. Lydia weighed almost nothing. She was practically anorexic. He watched as her eyes focused on something and he could of sworn he heard her whisper, "Ally." She started clawing at her eyes yelling,  
"I can't see her!!!!!"  
He figured she was having another seizure and Stiles hurried the both of them out the door.  
In the car Stiles dangerously drove with one hand on the wheel while he comforted Lydia with the other.  
Scott had called and said he'd be coming to her house with Kira and Malia. As Stiles glanced at Lydia, he saw she was shivering. She's wearing four layers of clothes and a blanket how is she cold?! He thought.

They pulled into the driveway the same time as Scott, Kira and Malia. Even though they had just seen Lydia in rough shape a day and a half ago they were astonished at how sickly she looked. Kira being the caring person she was ran over to a stumbling Lydia and gave her a giant hug. Lydia mumbled a curt "thank you" but it sounded scratchy like an alcoholics voice.  
Scott gestured for Stiles to meet him outside and Kira and Malia stayed with Lydia. Lydia could vaguely hear Scott and Stiles talking about possible poisons and viruses she could have contracted and hearing them discuss made Lydia's heart sink into her shoes.  
"Hey Lyds what can I make you to eat?" Kira asked.  
"I don't want anything." Lydia added, fighting off the urge to vomit just thinking about food.  
"Have you eaten at all since Eichen?"  
Malia questioned, given how thin and bony she looked.  
Lydia shook her head and stared out the window as she saw Deaton's car pull in. 

As Deaton sat down on a chair Kira looked over at Lydia who's eyes were bulging and she started shaking. Lydia took one look at the tools in Deaton's bag and tried to bolt but Stiles caught her and held her when he sat her on his lap.  
In Deaton's bag Lydia saw bunches of giant needles, restraints, blood transfusion tools, saline drips, IV's and medicine containers filled with who knows what. Lydia leaned over the couch and threw up yet another amount of blood.  
"Dear Lord!", Malia exclaimed.  
Lydia wiped of her blood tainted lips with the corner of her palm and clutched her mouth as her gag reflex started up again.  
"If I'm correct she suffering from arsenic poisoning." Deaton stated, shining a light in her eyes as she flinched and shooed his hand away.  
"I need to test just how much is in her bloodstream."  
Stiles then glanced at Lydia who had just a few minutes ago been shivering and felt like ice and now she was ripping off her many layers of clothing and sweating like crazy. He could tell my her red, inflamed eyes she was trying not cry really hard. Stiles stoked her hair and rubbed circles into her palms as Deaton carefully inserted the needle into Lydia's tricep and she tried to fight her way out of Stiles grasp on her wrists. As blood started to trickle into the syringe she focused on something Stiles didn't see as she whispered, "Please make them stop. They're too loud"

Scott, Malia, Kira and Deaton ran out to take the blood sample they had extracted to a lab. And Stiles was trying to get Lydia to eat.  
"Lyds come on please eat!", he said trying to push a protein bar to her lips but she wouldn't budge.  
"I don't wanna.", she whispered.  
"What are you looking at?", He asked.  
"All of them." She replied.  
"All of who?!, he questioned nervously sliding is phone silently out of his pocket just in case.  
"I can't tell you. Not until I'm dead." She added.  
She was starting to get up but Stiles grabbed her wrists.  
"LYDIA, WHO?!?!", he yelled.  
This set her right off like a firecracker.  
"GET OFF OF ME, GET OFF OF ME! DONT TOUCH ME, DONT TOUCH ME! I CANT TELL YOU! YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!!", she screamed and punched him.  
Stiles knew, this wasn't his Lydia. His Lydia would never act like this. His Lydia was amazing and sweet and strong and a few seconds later she snapped out of it and Stiles just held her and rocked her back and forth until the others got back.  
Deaton gestured for Stiles to talk to him and Scott in private in the kitchen.  
"The levels in her blood are dangerously high."  
"The only thing I can do is send antibiotics intravenously through a port.  
Deaton claimed.  
"We need to do it right now but I don't have any anesthetics."  
"Well then how is that supposed to work?!" Stiles asked irritated.  
"We'll have to do it without.", he answered.  
Lydia had gone back to her sweet self and Stiles didn't dare tell her what they were about to do. His heart broke for he knew how upset she would be after this. He discussed with Kira and Malia and layed Lydia down on the couch with a blanket.  
"We're gonna do a quick test." Stiles lied.  
Deaton got out a port, connecting tube, scalpel and lots of gauze.  
Lydia immediately realized what was going on and started to move but Stiles latched on the he and laid her on his lap where she was unable to move.  
It was by far the hardest thing Stiles had ever had to do in his life. He wanted to talk Deaton out of it but he didn't because he knew this was the only chance she had of wiping out the Arsenic in her bloodstream but, as she cried and squirmed trying desperately to break free as he held her down Stiles thought to himself, why her?! She has been through so much already why does she have to be the one being held down as someone cuts through her skin with absolutely no pain killers, why was she the one to be poisoned, vomiting blood and having seizures, why was she the one tortured at Eichen and what about all the other injuries she had amounted to in the supernatural world? She was a banshee, a guardian of death so why was she always the one closest to it herself? And why was he always the one who had to watch her suffer with no control over what happened to her or wether it caused her pain. Well Stiles sort of knew the answer to this one. He loved Lydia more than anything. Ever. He would stick with her through thick and thin, high and low and no matter what ALWAYS be there to calm her down or comfort her. Most importantly he would stay strong for her. That's why it hurt so badly to see her like this.  
"It's okay Lyds, it's okay, you're okay", "I know, I know, I'm right here."  
it repeated through his head like a mantra. Watching the pain in her eyes as she shrieked, he wanted so desperately to stop restraining her and grab tissues and dry her eyes that were stained with what seemed to be an endless flow of tears. He wanted to wrap her up in a blanket and hug her and whisper to her he knows it hurts and that she'd be okay but when Stiles snapped out of his fantasy she was still there crying as Deaton picked up a jar of liquid that said ceftriaxone.  
It was said to be one of the most powerful antibiotics and Stiles was nervous as hell to what might happen if there were side affects.  
When Stiles looked down he saw Lydia looking down at her hand and he heard her mutter through tears.  
"Please stay Ally I miss you."  
It was barely even a whisper but he heard it. What really scared him was what she said next. "I'll be with you soon, I promise."  
When the pack had left the room Stiles tried to talk to Lydia. Her eyes were unfocused and she was wincing from pain. He snapped his fingers in front of her face trying to get her to uncross her eyes. Even then, she wasn't really looking at him.  
"Lydia who is Ally??", Stiles tried.  
Lydia looked down at the floor and quietly mumbled,  
"Allison."  
"Allison Argent..?" Stiles slowly questioned.  
"Lydia's eyes were still stained with water and she meekly nodded.  
"Lydia babe, Allison is dead. She died almost three years ago, don't you remember?", Stiles added.  
"No, no, you don't understand!", she whined.  
"I see all of them. Allison, Aiden, Erica, Boyd and everyone else even Matt."  
"They blame me for their death, everyone except Allison and they won't leave me alone!"  
Stiles half wondered if all the trauma she'd been through had caused her to go delirious but the other part of him thought she was telling the truth and he wanted nothing more but to believe her. He had to tell Deaton but first he wanted to embrace Lydia.  
"They're too loud! Please make them stop, please make them stop Stiles!", she yelled.  
Blood started dripping out of her mouth and she cried big fat tears as she blocked her ears with her hands and shouted, "SHUT UP! IM SORRY! and NOT TRUE!!!!" she finally finished and sagged on to the ground in defeat. Stiles scooped her up and raced into the kitchen but Deaton just had a grim look on his face and whispered to Stiles,  
"Don't spend her last moments in vain"  
Stiles could've snapped and fell on his hands and knees to cry right then and there but he needed to be strong for her. He carefully hurried her up the stairs and helped her change into comfy PJ's before he set her in her bed.  
He placed her stuffed giraffe in her arms and her favorite purple blanket laid on top of her.  
"Lydie, do you want to watch the notebook?" He questioned knowing it was her favorite movie. She shook her head and he took a warm wash cloth to wipe the blood from her lips.  
"Stiles?", she whispered.  
"Yeah??, he replied intuitively.  
"Will you lay with me?", she croaked  
"Of course." He answered.  
Around 20 minutes later she shrieked over how much her stomach hurt and Stiles could only assume it to be internal bleeding. He looked at her torso and there must have been 20 visable blood clots on the surface. He covered her in loads of blankets and ran down stairs where Deaton had liquid opiod c a very strong pain reliever. Stiles filled the port with it and she quickly became extremely drowsy. He could only imagine what awful pain she was in, so he decided try and distract her and asked her questions like what places she wanted to visit or what her favorite ice cream flavor was. He told her he'd get her anything she wanted but she told him she just wanted him to stay.

The medicine had kicked in and her eyelids were heavy and her voice sounded muffled and tired but she seemed to not feel as much pain and that made Stiles feel a little better, like he could do something to help a little at least. She smiled her sly little smirk and Stiles kissed her forehead.

 

He wished he could erase the screams that echoed in his mind as she choked on her own blood while he kept soothing her and crying with her as she chocked out her last breath. Stiles could tell she was trying to tell him something but she couldn't get it out so instead she grabbed his hand and squeezed it with the last bit of strength left in her fragile body and then she was gone. Gone from the world and all it crap and pain. He would never get to see his beautiful little strawberry blonde genius again. Her grip fell loose and Stiles let it all out he cried and cried until he thought he had no tears left. He barley even noticed that Scott had his arms wrapped around him. His sobs turned into gasps for air but every time he inhaled it felt had though someone had lit a fire in his chest.  
There would never be another girl as beautiful as his first love, his best love, his only love, his only love.


End file.
